


The Man That I Am

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charlie Walsh was the best cop I've ever known and that's saying a lot. But he was an even better man, he saved my life. I met him when I was 16 and..." He let out a dry chuckle. "...of course I was up to no good. Charlie sat me down and told me he could help me; taught me a man could be good, kind, fair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam finds himself sitting at Charlie Walsh's desk _again_ , third time in a month for him. Charlie was frustrated because he knew he really was a good kid. "Look Sam, I can only do so much to help you. I know these guys are your friends but pretty soon I won't be able to keep you out of it."

Sam tried to play innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about Detective."

Tommy McNally was getting tired of this game. He huffed. "You may be fooling my partner but you're not fooling me. You're going to help us get your friends whether you like it or not."

Sam's first run in with Charlie and Tommy was a fluke. They happened to be in his neighborhood the day Sam chased his dad off with the baseball bat for beating his mom.

Sam perked up when he saw Andy. "Dad, I'm hungry. Can we leave soon?"

Tommy didn't like the way Sam was looking at his little girl. "Stop lookin at my daughter." He looked to Andy when he saw her wave at Sam. "How do you know him?"

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dad we live three blocks from each other and were in the same classes in school."

Tommy was confused. "How? You're younger than him and you're in the smart classes."

Andy sighed. "Dad, Sam is smart too. Just because you think he's a criminal doesn't mean he is. Now can we please go? I'm really hungry." Sam's heart had a special beat for Andy. She was the only other person besides his sister and now Charlie that had ever stood up for him.

Tommy grumbled as he scrubbed his hand over his face. "I'm really busy kiddo. Can't you wait a little longer?"

Sam didn't like Andy's dad. He couldn't understand how he'd pick a bottle over her. "How can you tell her she has to wait to eat? She hasn't eaten since lunch and barely ate then." Sam always kept an eye out for her.

Tommy growled. "What the hell makes you think you know my daughter better than me?"

Sam scoffed and sat up a little straighter. "Yeah. You're father of the year. Who do you think looks after her while you're busy burying yourself in a bottle?"

Tommy had had enough. He practically jumped over the desk. "You little son-of-a..." Charlie grabbed him before he could get his hands on Sam while Andy screamed at her father to stop.

Charlie wasn't going to let Tommy use Sam for a personal mission. "You're not using this kid. Take your daughter home and get her some dinner." It took a minute but Tommy finally drug Andy out of the station. Then he took a seat next to Sam. "I know you mean well but that wasn't smart Sammy."

He was still tense from dealing with Tommy. "Do you know that if it weren't for Traci and me, she would never eat? He cares more about that damn bottle than he does about her. Just ask Traci." Traci Nash was Andy's best friend and Charlie's step daughter.

Charlie didn't want to agree even if he felt that way. "It's nice you look after her. She's lucky." Both men were quiet for a minute. "When do you turn 17 Sam?"

He looked confused. "Three months. Why?"

He nodded. "And graduation?"

He shifted in his seat, thankful that Charlie didn't follow it up with _you are graduating right._ "Five months."

Charlie smiled and clapped him on the back. "I'll make a deal with you Sammy." He got a head nod so he continued. "I would never ask you to walk away from your best friend, your brother. I _am_ asking that you stop selling the stolen car parts for him." Sam opened his mouth to speak and Charlie held his hand up. "I know _why_ you do it but you don't _have_ to anymore if you accept my offer." He waited again. "I'll give you a job for the next few months and keep Tommy off your back if you apply to the academy when you graduate. I don't expect an answer today, just think about it."

Sam knew he had to do something more with himself. He didn't actually have a record yet so the academy wouldn't be out of the question. "Ok."

Charlie smiled and slapped his desk. "Great. I'll see you in a couple of days then."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "No. I mean, ok I'll do it."

He was surprised that he said ok so quickly. "Oh. Ok. That's great. I'll get all the forms for you and help you. Now get out of here."

Two days later Andy was missing from class so Sam went to check on her. She wasn't at home so he checked the next best place. When Traci opened her door he knew it was bad. "Can I see her?"

Traci always liked Sam, she nodded and he followed her inside. Andy was curled up on the sofa so he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Andy had her face hidden. He reached out and touched her arm. "Are you ok? You weren't at school today?" She shook her head and looked up at him. "What the hell Andy?"

She flinched and hid behind her hair when he reached out for her. "Nothing Sam. What are you even doing here?"

He sighed as he ran his fingertips over her eye. "You weren't at school and I wanted to check on you. You weren't at home so I came here. What the hell happened? Was he drunk again?" Andy opened her mouth and he scoffed. "Of course he was."

She sighed and shifted around. "Sam, it was an accident." He groaned. "What do you want me to do?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I hate that you have to live like this sweetheart."

Her eyes closed at his touch, she couldn't help it. She whispered. _"I don't have a choice right now."_

It broke his heart because he understood about not having choices. "I know." He couldn't take it. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and walked out.

Charlie was surprised when Sam stormed in and growled. _"Where is he?"_

Charlie held up his hands and asked. "Who Sam?"

Sam practically screamed. "You know who! Don't cover for him."

Charlie had never seen Sam so angry, not even the first day they met. "Sam, I don't know what's going on. Who are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Tommy McNally." He finally opened his eyes. "Didn't he come to work?"

Charlie hadn't seen him all day. "No. What's going on?"

Sam sat down and put his head in his hands, Charlie sat across from him. "Andy wasn't at school today so I went to check on her. She wasn't at home so I went to your house. She has a black eye, says it was an accident but..." He shrugged.

Charlie sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "She must have come in after I left. I had no idea Sam." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is she ok?"

Sam shrugged. "She'd never admit if she wasn't."

Charlie stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Come on."

He followed him out to his truck and they drove to his house. She was sitting out on the front stoop with Traci. He sat down beside her. "Hi Uncle Charlie. I guess Sam told you." She wiped a tear away.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah kiddo. He told me but I would've seen it so..."

She curled into him a little. "It really was an accident." She looked up at Sam with pleading eyes. "He would be devastated if he remembered."

Charlie knew she was right. Tommy may be a hardcore drunk but he would never intentionally hurt his daughter. "Andy, this is not ok accident or not. He needs to get help. I'm so sorry that I haven't done something before now. You deserve so much better."

She was sobbing now. Sam walked over and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. "It's ok." Andy put her head on his shoulder. "It's ok sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "Shh."

Charlie made a few calls but didn't get the answer he was looking for. "Do you know where your dad might be? I've tried his usual places."

Andy wiped her cheeks and shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't seen him since I put him in bed last night."

He knew a few places he might be hiding. "Sammy, take Andy and Traci to get something to eat will ya?"

Sam nodded as he watched him leave. "Come on. We can go to your favorite diner."

There was a little diner a few blocks away that Andy loved. When her mom left he found her there asleep in a booth. She always went there when she was upset. He was glad it was a slow night. They took a booth in the corner and Elaine brought them cokes. She didn't say much and he didn't try to force her. Traci kept the conversation light.

Charlie found Tommy in dive bar that no self-respecting cop would go to. "Tommy."

He took a long drink of his scotch. "Walsh. What can I do for you?"

He sat down beside his partner and friend. "You need help."

He threw back the rest of his drink. "No I don't."

Charlie waved for his tab. "You hit your daughter. It's time and it's not an option. Even if I have to drag you out in handcuffs."

Hitting his daughter was why he was drinking. He began to cry. "I never meant to hurt her. I love her."

His old friend clapped him on the back. "That's why you're going to rehab, _today_. Andy can stay with me and Traci."

Tommy began to sob. "You're a better father to that girl than I have ever been to Andy. Traci and her mother were lucky the day Hank Nash walked out of their life. Take care of my little girl for me Walsh."

Charlie took him home to get some of his things. After he dropped him off he went back to his house to get Andy. Sam and Traci helped her get some things together then they went back to Charlie's.

Sam's 17th birthday and high school graduation came pretty quickly. Charlie kept his word and helped get Sam into the academy. Tommy came back two months after he left and was doing really well. Andy stopped by the station one morning to see her dad before school. She had never seen Sam look so happy.

Their relationship had changed after he joined the service, she rarely ever saw him. They were standing out in the lot now. "Why don't I see you anymore Sam?"

He had wondered how long it would take her to ask. "You don't need a guy like me in your life anymore Andy. You're about to graduate high school and go off to college, to become someone. I'm _always_ gonna be that guy that nobody wants around their daughter."

Andy began to cry. "I thought we were friends Sam. I thought..."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, I care about you more than you'll ever know. That's why I'm doing the right thing and letting you go."

She tried to fight with him about it but he wouldn't give. Andy's graduation day was finally there. Sam made sure he didn't take his lunch until the ceremony started. He may have decided to let her go but he wasn't gonna miss her big day.

Andy was so nervous about the ceremony until she saw Sam standing in the back smiling at her. With her dad clean and sober Andy decided to go off to college. This was another day Sam wasn't going to miss. He stood in her driveway with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

He knew he had to be the strong one. "You're going to do great. You're going to have a good time. I'm so proud of you."

She pulled back and looked at him. "You're such a good man Sam. I wish you could see that. I'm really going to miss you."

He cupped her face and did something he'd wanted to do for two years. Andy gasped as his lips touched hers. They finally broke apart and he spoke quietly. "I'm really going to miss you too. You're such a beautiful and amazing woman Andy. Don't ever forget that."

She fought back the tears. "I'll be back Sam. You can't get rid of me that easily." Both chuckled because they knew it was true.

_**Four years later** _

Andy did her time in college, gave her four years and another two to Vancouver. She was unhappy with where she was so she decided to go to the academy. She hadn't heard from Sam since right after she left and hoped he was still with 15 Division. Her dad had passed the year before and Traci's dad had retired. Much to her surprise the friends of Sam's she had met all those years ago were the ones who were training her. Her best friend was even dating one of them. None of them ever spoke of Sam though. They went through their initiation at the Penny and then started at 15 the next day.

Andy was excited about being put with Oliver Shaw. He had spoken to her class a few times and she liked his view of the job. Staff Sergeant Boyko sent them out with _Serve, protect and don't screw up._

They were barely out of the lot when Oliver said. "You know, people can smell new cops like they can smell fresh paint. You look new, you sound new..."

Andy fidgeted in her seat. "We _are_ new."

Oliver smiled a little. "I know. I know. That's why we have to have the talk."

She looked confused. "What talk?"

He scanned the streets as he said. "The _don't embarrass me, your radio is on the wrong side of your_ _belt, do as I say not as I do_ talk."

He was interrupted by the radio going off. Oliver tried to ignore it, let Noelle take it but dispatch called them specifically so he couldn't. Andy was excited about it until she heard shots fired.

Oliver kept calm and called for backup. He drew his gun and started into the building with Andy nervously behind him. "Stay right behind me and cover me. And don't shoot me in the back."

She was terrified. "Sir!" She followed him up a few steps. "Sir! Shouldn't we wait for back up?"

This was a moment that he wished he was either alone or with a veteran. "There are families, kids in here McNally. If you want to wait for backup, knock yourself out."

She continued to follow him up the steps, certain that he and everyone else could hear her heart thundering. Oliver called in. "1519 we're at apartment 202, we're going in."

Noelle and Traci were screeching to a stop as he called in their location. When they walked in a blonde woman was leaning over a dark haired man in the front room. Oliver cleared the rest of the place. She finally knelt down and could hear the guy was barely breathing. "Sir!" Oliver was calling for IDENT. "Sir! I think we have an OD, he's barely breathing."

Oliver had been doing this job long enough. "No way! McNally, I wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole." He walked in and knelt beside the guy. He nearly threw up as he grabbed his radio. "This is 1519. We need a bus! Officer down. I repeat officer down!"

Andy was confused as she watched Oliver go to work on the guy. "Sir? What...what do you mean officer down?"

He was frantically working. "He's one of ours McNally! Come on! Help me out." She began doing chest compressions while Oliver did mouth to mouth. "Come on buddy!" They kept working. "Sammy! Come on!"

Andy froze. "What?"

He looked up. "It's Sam, Andy." The medics came busting in. "Thank god it's you Caroline. It's Sam."

Andy couldn't believe she heard him right. The man before her could not be _her_ Sam. He didn't even _look_ like the Sam she knew. This guy had long shaggy hair and a thick scruffy beard. "Are you sure?"

That's when it hit Oliver, he remembered Andy and Sam knew each other, had a history. He put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "He's been under for a while Andy but it's definitely him."

Caroline and her partner did everything they could for him and loaded him up. "Who's riding with him?"

Oliver nodded to Andy. "She is." Andy looked absolutely terrified. "Go McNally. I'll be right behind you. You can tell them as much if not more than me."

She nodded and followed Caroline out. Her partner drove while she looked after Sam. Andy still couldn't believe it was him and that he had almost OD'd. She held his hand as they rode in silence. She was sent home a few hours later after all of his friends showed up.

Sam woke up the next afternoon with Oliver snoring in a chair by his bed. "Shaw." It barely came out. He swallowed hard. "Oliver!"

Oliver jumped awake. "Geez brother!" He took a deep breath and scrubbed his face. "You had us all worried. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "What the hell am I doing here?"

His best friend sighed. "We found you in a crack house Sammy. What the hell happened?"

Sam found the water on his table and took a big drink. "Mink Barker. Somehow he figured out who I am." He took another drink. "He called me to meet him there, wanted to see if I needed any product. Anyway, one of his guys grabbed me as soon as I walked in and held me down while he shot me up."

Oliver wrote down everything he said and called Frank. "I know you want to be in on picking this guy up. I'll send someone to stay with Sam."

Andy hadn't seen Sam since the ride in the ambulance and apparently Oliver hadn't reminded any of their friends that she knew him. She was sent to the hospital to sit with him while everyone picked up Mink Barker. Guns and Gangs had their eye on him so they weren't worried about him showing up at the hospital. Andy arrived and waited outside as Oliver finished talking to Sam.

He walked out and clapped her on the back. "You should go in and say hi McNally. I'm sure he would like to see you."

She wanted to see him but she wasn't sure he wanted to see her. She had tried to contact him after she left but could never get him. She stood outside his door after Oliver left.

Sam was sitting up in his bed, watching TV and waiting to hear that Mink was arrested. He kept hearing a police radio and wondered who was out there. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed a shower and shave. He decided that while he waited to hear from Oliver that he would fix his problem. Oliver had brought some clean clothes and clippers. The phone in Sam's room started ringing. After the third ring Andy realized he must be in the bathroom so she walked in and grabbed it.

She knew she was taking a chance but she could hear the shower so she knew she had a few minutes. "Hello?"

A smile crossed Oliver's lips when he heard her voice. "McNally! I see you finally decided to go in. Where's Sammy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds like he's in the shower. Did you guys get Mink?"

He chuckled. "Of course we did. Just tell him we got him and I'll be there in a little bit to relieve you."

Hopefully she could get out before he came out. "Ok. I'll tell him."

Sam had walked out as she hung up. "Tell him what?"

Andy jumped; she had been so focused on the call that she hadn't heard him come out. She took a deep breath and turned around. The shock was obvious. "That was Oliver. They got Mink."

Sam hadn't seen her beautiful face in almost six years. He didn't even care about Mink. _"Andy?"_

He looked like the Sam she knew; he had shaved and cut his hair. She smiled small and waved. "Hi."

She could see all the emotions play across his face; shock, surprise, confusion, and maybe happiness. "Wow!" He shook his head. "Wow."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You said that already." She loved the way he smiled. They stood staring, well he was staring and she was trying not to.

He was at a loss for words. He'd always thought she was beautiful. "You look great." The shock still evident in the tone of his voice. "How...how long?" He nodded at her uniform.

She smiled and shrugged. "Second day. You remember Traci?"

He chuckled and walked over to the bed. "Of course. It hasn't been that long."

She figured he probably forgot about all of them. "Well she's a cop too. She's dating one of the detectives, Jerry Barber."

Sam laughed. "Bout time Jerry found a good woman. What about you?" She looked confused. "You seeing anyone?"

The blush that he loved appeared as Andy shook her head. "Umm. No. No one."

Oliver walked in. "Hey buddy! Good to see you and McNally have finally seen each other." He clapped Andy on the shoulder. "Thank god you cleaned up too."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Thanks for the clippers." He ran his hand through his hair. "The beard I could deal with but shoulder length hair went out a few years ago."

Oliver had taken the empty seat. "Yeah but I'm sure the ladies loved it on you anyway."

Sam glared. "Shut up."

Andy felt out of place now. "I umm...I'm glad it all worked out. I guess I'll be seeing you."

She started walking backwards towards the door. Sam wanted to stop her but didn't want to talk to her in front of Oliver. His best friend saw it all though. "See ya at the Penny later McNally. We're welcoming Sammy home tonight. You can't miss it."

She finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok." And she was gone.

Oliver watched Sam watch her. "Surprise."

Sam laughed a little. "Big surprise. I can't believe she's a copper. I bet Tommy is _thrilled_."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm sure he would be. She was top in her class." Sam could see the sad look. "He passed last year. I think that's one of the reasons she went."

Soon the doctor came and released Sam and Ollie drove him home. "See you at the Penny brother."

Sam waved. "Thanks buddy." He walked into his home for the first time in a little over a year. He sighed and looked around. "Welcome home Sam." He dropped down on his sofa and laid his head back. It was time to get out of UC. He knew he had a few hours before he had to be at the Penny so he ordered a pizza and had a couple of beers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled into the Penny at 7:00 and it was packed. He'd really missed this. He walked in and scanned the bar. Oliver and Jerry were sitting at their usual spot guarding an empty seat for him. He walked up and clapped them on the back. Liam slid a scotch in front of him and shook his hand. "Good to have you back brother."

Sam took a sip and nodded. "Thanks. Good to be back."

Noelle and Frank grabbed a table for them and they waved them over. Sam saw Andy as soon as she walked in. _Wow! She looked even more beautiful in street clothes._ He watched her with her friends and smiled. After a few drinks she walked outside and he decided to follow her.

She was sitting on the hood of a car when he found her. "Hey! Not enjoying the party inside?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I just needed some fresh air. How about you? Enjoying your welcome back party?"

He shrugged and sat down beside her. "It takes time to get used to being back. It's good to see everyone, a surprise to see you."

She understood that feeling. "Imagine how I felt when I saw you on the floor of that apartment."

Oliver hadn't told him that. "Umm." He shifted a little. "Sorry you had to see that." He reached for her hand.

She shrugged. "It's not like you did it to yourself. I'm just glad you're ok and they got the guy."

He was too. "Yeah. He wasn't who I was after but he's a good start." He nudged her. "Come back in and let me buy you a drink."

She smiled and nudged him back. "It's your party. I should be buying you a drink."

He stood up and pulled her up too. "I've never been much for rules."

She felt the jolt that they always shared. "I'm glad you're ok."

He could hear the concern in her voice. He stopped and turned her towards him, caressing her cheek. "Thank you for helping. I really am ok."

She squeezed his hand. "I know."

They walked back in and had a few more drinks with their friends. She slipped out with Traci before he could offer her a ride home.

Oliver squeezed his shoulder. "You'll see her when you come back to work buddy."

Sam nodded as he took a long drink. "Can I ask you something?"

His best friend scoffed. "I'm assuming that's rhetorical?" Sam laughed and nodded. He waved his hand. "Continue."

He shook his head. "Do you umm...do you think...?"

Oliver nodded. "I _think_ you had a chance six years ago but you let her go. You worry too much buddy. You're a good man and she still cares about you. Don't let her go this time."

He appreciated that Oliver didn't make him talk. "I won't."

He left that night with a plan, a plan to show Andy that he was wrong when he let her go. He was always allowed time off when he came back from a long op so he took a few days to see Sarah. There was one difference when he returned this time though, he was coming back as a detective. He had taken and passed the exam before he left. Jerry was thrilled to have one of his best friends in the D's office with him.

Andy was sitting in the front when an uproar came from the back. She heard his voice. "Thank you. Thank you. Feels good. Drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved, took a hot shower..." He smirked at Oliver. "...with your mother."

Andy was surprised to see him in street clothes. Boyko laughed and then held up his hands to get everyone quiet. "Good to have you back even though you've joined the suits, Detective Swarek." More cheers.

Sam hated being the center of attention so he just waved and nodded as he joined Oliver and Jerry. Boyko gave out assignments and to Andy's surprise she was with the D's for the day.

Sam followed Jerry and Oliver out to the coffee station. He wasn't nervous about his new job but he was terrified to work with her on his first day. Just their luck they got a dead body right out the gate. Jerry trusted Sam's instincts so he sent him out with Andy.

She had a tendency to ramble when she got nervous. "Bet you never imagined us working together."

He chuckled. "No, definitely never imagined it. Mainly because I imagined you doing something else." They were quiet for a few minutes. "I'm really sorry about your dad."

He glanced and caught the pained look. "Thanks. I know he was never your favorite person."

He wouldn't deny that. "Only because I cared about you and didn't like how he treated you."

He said _cared,_ past tense. "He did great after rehab. I thought me leaving for college would send him back but it didn't."

Sam nodded. "I kept tabs on him after you left." He saw her smile a little. "And you."

She smiled big that time. "Really? I thought you didn't..."

He smiled a little. "I was trying to do what I thought was best for you. I didn't want you to..."

She sighed. "Because you _cared_ about me." He looked at her funny. She mumbled. "Past tense."

His stomach flipped a little. "Andy..."

She pointed out the window. "We're here."

Sam stopped and they climbed out, the scene was chaos. He held the tape up so Andy could walk under. She took statements from witnesses and first responders while Sam talked to CSU and IDENT. Two hours later they were finally leaving the scene.

Sam was starving and he knew she had to be too. "How about Hank's?"

They used to eat there when they were kids. "I'm sure you'd rather eat with Shaw or Barber."

He stopped in the middle of the road. "I'm _with_ who I want to eat with." She finally nodded and he drove to the diner. She was quiet except when she ordered. He watched her as they waited. "Andy..."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it Sam. I shouldn't have said anything."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are so damn stubborn. God!" She looked confused. "Andy, I'm trying to tell you something here." They were interrupted by their food arriving. When the overly friendly waitress finally left he said. "I've always cared about you, I _still_ care about you and I was stupid when I let you go. I just didn't want..." He sighed. "You had enough to deal with without having all of my baggage too. You deserved, _deserve_ the best life possible. I thought I would get in the way of that."

She was teary eyed. "And now?"

He reached across the table and took her hand. "And now it's up to you."

She pulled her hand away. "It should've been then too Sam. I know we were both dealt crappy hands in the family department but I would've said yes. All I wanted was to be with you. I never felt as safe with anyone as I felt when I was with you. You're such a good man Sam and I don't know why you can't see it."

He squeezed her hand tight and hung his head. "But I'm too late." He sighed. "I understand. Too much time has passed." She kicked him under the table and he jumped. "Oww! What was _that_ for?"

She was shaking her head. "You're an idiot and you're doing it again." Now _he_ looked confused. "Yes." He furrowed his brow. "I'm saying yes."

He smiled a ridiculous smile and kissed her hand. "You are something else."

She blushed a little. "So I've been told."

They spent the rest of lunch smiling goofily at each other. After they ate they headed back to the station to work on the case. Jerry caught Sam watching her. "You're welcome buddy."

Sam elbowed him and laughed. "It's not like I needed your help but thanks."

Jerry laughed. "Oh! Please Sammy! Brother, you are your own worst enemy. McNally's a good one. Don't let her get away this time."

He had no intention of letting that happen twice. After shift they joined their friends at the Penny. He sat at the bar watching guys stop at the rookie table and talk to them. Jerry got tired of them hitting on Traci so he suggested they go over.

Sam ordered a round for the table and led the way. Dov seemed to have a man crush on Sam already. He was practically bouncing when Sam passed the drinks around. He whispered. "So cool. He remembers what we drink."

Gail elbowed him. "You're an idiot man boy. It's not hard to remember since all you drink is beer."

Dov was a little embarrassed so he wandered off to play darts. Andy giggled at Sam's confused look. "Dov has a bit of a crush on you."

Sam nearly spit his beer everywhere _. "What?"_

Traci cackled. "Take it easy, it's a hero crush Swarek, not a _crush_ crush."

Sam blew out a deep breath as everyone laughed. "Why?"

Chris watched as Dov and Gail started another game of darts. "He wants to do UC and he knows you're the guy in 15. He respects you sir."

He was really shocked. "If he's really interested I'll put in a word for him when the Rookie scavenger hunt comes around." He looked to Andy and the smile she gave him made him chuckle. "Wanna play some pool?"

She frowned and pouted a little. "Sam, you know I can't play."

He smiled big, dimples showing. "Oh! I remember sweetheart. I just want an excuse to touch you."

She swatted his chest. _"Sam!"_

He trapped her hand to his chest. "That's twice today McNally. Starting to think you don't like me."

He wasn't sure what the look in her eyes meant until she grabbed him and crashed her lips into his. His arms slid around her and held her to him as they kissed. She finally pulled back. "Are there any more questions about how I feel?" All he could do was shake his head. She took him by the hand. "Good. Now, show me some of your moves."

He laughed and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her. "Definitely a handful."

Traci, Jerry, and Oliver watched on smiling. Gail, Chris, and Dov watched on shocked because they didn't know the history and had never seen Andy act like that.

Their friends soon joined them and they took turns playing partners. Andy stood leaning back against Sam and he had his hand wrapped around her hip holding her to him. He drove her home and left her at her door after a breathtaking kiss.

They went out to dinner the next night, just the two of them. Andy couldn't believe they were together again. They caught up on the years they missed. He loved the moments she got shy with him.

Andy was surprised at how affectionate he was in public. She'd never been comfortable with public displays and he sensed her uneasiness. "If I do something you don't like you have to tell me."

He started to pull back but she held him against her. "Everything is fine."

He could see she wasn't being truthful so he put some distance between them. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't what I wanted."

She shook her head. "It's not that. You definitely don't make me uncomfortable. I'm just not used to being with someone that shows affection." She blushed and hid behind her hair. "I could get used to it."

He slid back over and hooked his finger under her chin. "You don't have to hide from me." He kissed her softly and whispered. " _I can't imagine anyone not wanting to touch you, to show you how they feel."_ He kissed her a little longer. "I may not be the best with words but I'll show you every day how I feel."

Andy threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. _"Sam!"_ Her voice came out in a whisper.

He growled. "Let me take you home _McNally._ "

She'd never heard so much passion coming from someone. She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled as he got their waiters attention. Soon they were in his truck and driving to her place. He held and kissed her hand as he navigated.

Andy let them into her place. "Beer?" He nodded and she grabbed two out of the fridge. He followed her to the sofa and she pulled him down with her. "I had a great time tonight."

He tucked some hair back behind her ear. "Me too. You are so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Andy took his beer and sat it on the table beside hers then crawled into his lap. He smiled as she leaned in and kissed him, lightly brushing her tongue across his lips. He groaned and his lips parted allowing her access. They stayed locked in a kiss until they couldn't breathe anymore. When he tore his lips away from hers he pulled back her hair and began kissing her neck.

Andy gasped and threw her head back as he trailed hot kisses across her skin. She had never imagined he could make her feel like this. He sent shivers straight to her core. There had always been a spark between them but they were kids and there were just too many other things going on. Sam had never felt skin so soft and warm. Andy was intoxicating; it was like she was feeding a hunger he never knew he had.

Their hands wandered over each other and it was taking all Sam had not to ravish her. He was completely shocked when she pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. She tugged her own shirt off and he groaned when he saw her bare skin.

She really was breathtakingly beautiful and her skin was tanned. _"Shit Andy."_ He tipped his head forward and kissed the tops of her breasts.

She gasped as her hands wandered over his bare chest and shoulders, she could feel his arousal. " _Jesus Sam!"_ His hands were spread across her back holding her close to him as he kissed and licked her. She dug her nails in his shoulders a little and moaned. "Take me to bed Sam."

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Andy's legs circled his waist and her arms his neck as he carried her back to her bedroom. They made love for hours and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Andy woke to Sam fluttering his fingers up and down her side. His husky morning voice sending shivers through her. "Morning."

She sighed and curled into him. "Morning."

He kissed the top of her head. "Sleep ok?"

She stretched. "Mmm. Hmm. I had this incredibly sexy man ravishing me for hours last night. What more could a girl ask for?"

Sam chuckled and cleared his throat. "Lucky bastard." He rolled over on top of her and caressed her cheek. "Last night was..."

She kissed him softly. "Best night of my life." She deepened the kiss and he groaned. He pulled away and kissed her neck. "Sam!" It came out breathy. They made love again before getting ready for work.

Traci practically squealed when Andy told her about their night. "Oh! Sweetie! It's about time!"

Andy couldn't even deny that a relationship with Sam was something she always dreamed of. "One day at a time Trac." She sighed dreamily. "It was amazing. _He_ was amazing."

Sam was all smiles as he took his spot for parade. Oliver knew that look and when Andy walked in Sam winked and she blushed as she waved. "Good night then?"

He was smiling ridiculously. "Great night."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "That's great buddy."

Sam hadn't been this happy ever. Then his happiness hit a speed bump when he saw a woman he never thought he would see again walk in, Marlo Cruz. They had met in his second undercover op and had gotten involved. He was willing to try serious but she was more concerned about her career. When their op was over she broke up with him and transferred to S.W.A.T. He had been fine with it but a few months in, she was calling him about getting back together.

Oliver watched as she made her way to the back to stand beside him. "Swarek."

He nodded. "Cruz."

Boyko came in so nothing else was said. He introduced her as the new T.O. and Sam cringed. He prayed that Andy wouldn't get paired with her. He got his wish as Andy was partnered with Oliver again.

They all walked out to get coffee. Andy walked up as Marlo was saying. "Been a long time Sammy. You look as good as I remember."

Sam didn't know what to say. "Surprised to see you here. Was S.W.A.T. not exciting enough for you anymore?"

She touched his chest. "Maybe I realized my priorities were mixed up."

He moved her hand away. "I haven't seen you in almost 4 years. Things change."

She rolled her eyes. "You're still hung up on that one from high school. She probably doesn't even know who you are anymore."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Andy stepped up. "He's not still _hung up_ on her because he's _with_ her, _ma'am_."

Oliver smiled at his feisty rookie. "We should really get out there."

She nodded and turned towards the door. Sam abandoned his spot in line and followed her out. "Andy."

She turned around and for once he couldn't read her. "Everything is fine." Oliver was right behind Sam. "We really should get going."

He stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. "I cared about her but not like I care about you."

She gently pushed him back. "But you gave her the chance you wouldn't give me."

She left him standing there as she climbed into the cruiser. Oliver clapped him on the back. "I'll talk to her."

He watched as they drove away. He knew his day would drag by as he waited for his chance to see her again.

Oliver was a little worried about his typically chatty rookie. "You know it's different with you, right?"

She sighed. "I guess. I mean I always knew he cared. He may never have said it much but he showed it. One time my dad got too drunk and gave me a black eye. I thought Sam was going to kill him. Literally kill him but Charlie Walsh took care of everything. Sam's always thought that he wasn't good enough because of his father." She said quietly. "I've always loved Sam. Don't tell him I said that please?" Oliver nodded. "It just hurts that he would give her a chance and not me."

This was definitely preparing him for when his girls were older. "Maybe it's just that he loves you so much he let you go because he didn't think he could offer you as much as he thought you should have. He wanted you to be happy. I've known Sammy for a few years and he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

She knew he was right because that's exactly what Sam had said to her. "Do I need to be worried about her?"

Ollie smiled and shook his head. "Not even a little bit."

They had a busy day, even caught a few glimpses of Sam at scenes but they didn't get a chance to talk. She was so happy to see the barn when they pulled in at the end of shift.

She finished her paperwork during the slow times so she didn't have to do anything when she got back. Oliver sent Sam a text to let him know they were on their way in. He wrapped up his work and was leaning against the wall outside the locker rooms waiting for her.

He pushed off the wall when he heard the door open but it was Marlo. "Hey Sammy!"

He didn't want to deal with her, not with Andy so close and after the incident that morning. "Cruz."

She had missed Sam. "So you finally got her." He wouldn't answer. "She's kinda young."

He growled. "It's none of your business."

Marlo saw the door opening and put her hand on his chest. "I'm just saying she's a little green. A man like you needs someone with experience."

He pushed her hand away and opened his mouth to speak until Andy pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Sam completely forgot where he was and picked her up, returning her passionate kiss with one of his own. Marlo walked away with a smirk. She wasn't finished yet.

Ollie smiled when he saw them. "Ok you two. Don't make me get the hose monkeys."

Sam chuckled as he put Andy down. "Shut up."

He threw an arm around both of their shoulders. "Drinks at the Penny, yeah?"

Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. "Looks like it brother."

They joined the gang for a couple of drinks before her drove her home. "Want to come in?" He nodded and she led them inside.

He wasn't sure what to think of her behavior. "Andy..."

She turned and smiled. "I'm sorry about this morning. We just found each other again and I was afraid that you would change your mind."

He shook his head vehemently. "Never letting you go again Andy." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I was wrong letting you go in the first place. I just wanted you to be happy."

She kissed him. "Next time you think I'm not happy, ask me and let me decide what to do."

He grinned big and kissed her. "Yes ma'am."

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for the rookies to recertify and Andy was the only one that passed and that was barely. Frank was their Staff Sergeant now and as a reward he was sending her with Noelle to Sudbury to pick up a prisoner for a big case Jerry was working on. Ray Donald Swan was a witness for the prosecution in a double homicide. Jerry was so glad to have Sam to help with trial prep.

When they were dismissed Sam walked out with Andy. "Are you nervous?"

Andy shrugged. "Maybe a little. I've never done anything like this before."

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek. "You're going to do great and you'll be home in time for that dinner I promised you."

She loved how supportive he was. She looked around before kissing him. "I'm hoping to talk you into dessert first."

He laughed loud and shook his head. "You know how much I love to break the rules." He didn't care if anyone saw them. He pulled her hard against him and kissed her. "See you soon."

The trip up went faster than Andy thought it would. Noelle was surprisingly talkative and went over the rules of transporting a prisoner. Sam was going back over Jerry's notes and found that the IDENT labels on the evidence were numbered wrong. When he looked over it again he realized Swan was the killer. "We've gotta let them know."

Jerry tried Noelle several times but only got voicemail. Sam tried Andy and all he got was her voicemail too. Jerry called dispatch to ping 1504 for their location. It was showing them stopped at the halfway point and they weren't answering the radio. They looked up the location and it showed they were at a gas station.

Sam was starting to worry. "We gotta send someone out there."

Jerry called the closest station and they sent a car to look for them. They picked Swan up and Noelle stopped for gas. He begged for something to eat so Noelle went in to get him a hot dog. He'd been trying to talk Andy up since he saw her but she wasn't falling for it. There hadn't been many cars on the road with them so it was a surprise when Noelle caught sight of a wrecker behind them. She was pretty sure it looked like one she had seen at the gas station a few miles back.

Andy noticed that it was catching up fast. "Noelle." She nodded back and Noelle looked in her mirror.

She shrugged a little. "Maybe they're not worried about us since we're not from here." The truck was right on top of them now.

Andy looked back and shook her head. "Jesus, some people are just crazy." The truck bumped them a little and Noelle cursed. She tried to keep it on the road and speed ahead of them to pull over. One final hard bump sent them careening off the road and the cruiser flipped a few times before stopping against a tree. Andy's last thought was of Sam before everything went dark. Noelle thought of Frank and Olivia as they slammed to a stop against a tree. The last thing she saw was two guys getting out of the truck and walking towards them.

Sam and Jerry were waiting to hear about Noelle and Andy when Frank came running in. Sam's blood froze when he saw the panicked look on Frank's face. "What? Frank? What is it?"

He was barely keeping it together. "They found Noelle and Andy. We gotta go. Swan is gone."

Sam and Jerry didn't need to be told again. They were up and running behind Frank through the bullpen. "Oliver!"

Oliver had been getting a coffee when he saw his three best friends, one being his boss, running through the bullpen. When he heard his name he abandoned his coffee and ran after them. They climbed into Frank's SUV with Sam at the wheel. Frank hit the lights and sirens as their wheel s hit the last bump out of the lot.

"What's going on Frank?" Oliver called from the back seat.

He was a mess. "They found Andy and Noelle. They were run off the road, the cruiser flipped, stopped when it hit a tree."

Sam had to swallow back the bile that was rising. "How are they?"

Frank shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me over the phone. They've been taken to West Parry." The rest of the trip was made in silence.

When they finally arrived at the hospital they were immediately taken to Andy and Noelle. They had been put in the same observation room and the guys froze in the doorway. Noelle was the toughest woman any of them knew and in all the years they'd been together she had never been hurt. Seeing her lying in the bed, scraped and bruised made it all seem too real. They'd been together since the academy, 13 years, and Sam was the only one that had ever been injured. The reality was double time for him and Frank. Seeing not only the women they loved but their sisters in blue. One a rookie, hurt like that, it tore something inside of them.

Oliver and Jerry pushed them into the room, the squeak of their shoes causing the women to stir. Both croaked out. "Hey!"

Sam and Frank went to their sides and sat on the beds. Frank shook his head as he caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Noelle swatted him. "Not your fault Frank. No one could've known."

Sam sat down beside Andy and took her hand. "You ok sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Just a little banged up but I'll be fine."

Noelle, forever in cop mode said. "Did they find the son-of-a-bitch yet?"

All of the men chuckled and Jerry said. "No but now we can add assault of two police officers to the other charges."

Andy asked with confusion in her voice. "Other charges? I thought he was just a witness."

Sam shook his head. "I was helping Jerry with his notes and it turns out that Swan is the killer." He explained about the mislabeled evidence.

A doctor came in a few minutes later. "I see no reason to keep the two of you here. Your x-rays came back normal. You'll be sore for a few days so I suggest maybe a day or two off."

They signed release forms and headed home, Oliver drove this time. Sam held Andy close. "You sure you're ok?" She nodded into his chest. "Ok." He kissed her temple. "We get to the station and get your stuff then we go home." She nodded again.

Frank knew he wasn't going to have as easy of a time. "I'll take off early, we'll go get Olivia and go home. Have dinner, just the three of us."

Much to everyone's surprise she kissed him and said. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

They finally made it back to the station and gathered their things. Sam drove them to his place and ordered food on the way. Frank left early just like he said he would and they had a quiet night at home.

Sam carried their bags in as he kept one arm around Andy. He dropped their bags by the door. "How about you take a shower while we wait for the food?"

She took his hand. "Join me."

He'd paid for the food with his card so he left a note for it to be left at the door. He followed her to the bedroom. She turned and smiled a little. "Feel like helping me?"

She was pretty sore from the beating her body took when the car flipped. "Of course sweetheart." He walked over and started to slowly undress her. _"Anything for you."_ He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Andy had never felt safer than when she was in his arms and right now was no different. He was very gentle and growled when he saw the bruises across her chest from the seatbelt and on her right side from the door. "Jesus." He lightly ran his fingers over them. "Does it hurt?"

She smiled a little and shrugged. "It's not too bad." He shook his head. "It could've been a lot worse Sam."

He knew she was right but the idea of her in pain killed him. He finished undressing her then undressed himself. They stepped into the spray of the hot water and Andy sighed. Sam held her against him as it hit her skin, soothing her sore muscles. She melted into him and he finally let out the breath he'd been holding since Frank ran into the interview room. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're ok. I was really scared."

She looked up at him and ran her thumb across his lips. "You feel this?" She put his hand over her heart and he nodded. "I'm not going anywhere Sam." He nodded again. She didn't want to wait any longer. Today was even more proof that you never knew what could happen. "I love you Sam."

He broke out in the most ridiculous smile. "I love you too sweetheart."

They finished their shower and Sam led her to the living room. "You sit, I'll get dinner." The food was sitting outside the door just like he hoped. He heated it and grabbed two beers. They watched TV as they ate.

They went to bed early, Andy curling into him when they lay down. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He played with her hair as he kissed her temple. "Always will sweetheart." He ran his fingers through her hair as he thought how he should approach it and then he just said _screw it._ "Move in with me."

Her hand had been slowly moving up and down his chest and it froze as the words left his mouth. "What?"

He turned so he could see her. "I love you Andy and I know what I want. I want _you_ with _me_ all the time; no more back and forth, your place, my place. I want an _our_ place."

Andy pounced on him and he huffed as their bodies collided. "Yes!" She practically screamed as she peppered his face with kisses.

He laughed as he flipped them over. "Really?"

She nodded excitedly. "Not letting you get away from me this time."

Sam had never been happier. The next morning at parade when Frank asked if anyone had any questions Sam said. "Hey boss!" Andy rolled her eyes because she knew what he was going to say. The entire room looked back as Frank nodded. Sam kept a serious look. "McNally needs a change of address form."

One gasp and a room full of cheers as Frank bit back a laugh and said. "Subtle Sammy, really subtle." Shaking his head he said. "So many things to say about that. McNally, you can get one from the Desk Sergeant. Congrats to my brother and McNally. Andy are you _sure_ you didn't hit your head too hard?" Everyone laughed. "Oh! And apparently drinks at the Penny tonight to celebrate."

Marlo couldn't believe it. It took him almost year to consider being ready with her. _Three months_ and he's moving her in. _It'll never last_.

Sam stood pressed against her at the coffee station. "I hope you don't mind that I did it like that." He whispered in her ear.

Andy looked back and shook her head. "Not at all. We were going to tell them anyway." She stole a kiss.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Save that stuff for _your_ house."

Sam threw his best friend a smile. "That has a pretty good sound to it. You gonna bring Zoe around to celebrate tonight?"

Oliver nodded. "Calling her as soon as we get in the car."

All of a sudden Sam said. "Hey! Do you want to find a place that's _ours_ instead of mine that you're moving into?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No. I love your place. It's perfect for us."

Sam kissed her softly and said. "Whatever you want sweetheart." There was a gagging sound from behind them as Marlo brushed passed.

Jerry chuckled. "Ooo! I think I just saw a green eyed monster fly by."

Everyone held back a laugh until she stomped out. Oliver clapped Sam on the back. "Guess she won't be celebrating with us tonight."

After shift they all gathered at the Penny. Oliver felt it necessary to make a toast. "Sammy and McNally have known each other for a while. McNally went off to college and Sammy into the darkest parts of our job." He raised his glass. "Here's to McNally _finally_ domesticating our brother."

The bar rang out. "To McNally and Sammy!"

Three days later Ray Donald Swan was found and brought to Toronto. The camera from Noelle and Andy's car caught the license plate of the wrecker and they tracked him down that way. He was eventually convicted of two counts of murder and two counts of assault.

Sam had eased into his role as a detective pretty well. Andy and the others had been cut loose, no longer rookies. They had been living together for six months and things couldn't be going better, at least in Sam's opinion.

They had been home long enough to sit down with dinner when Andy squealed. "Oh! My God!"

Sam jumped a little at her outburst. "What?"

She was smiling like crazy. "Nick is moving to Toronto!"

Sam's stomach flipped, Nick as in Nick Collins, Andy's friend from college. "We uhh...we should have him over for dinner."

Andy launched herself into his lap and kissed him like crazy. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He sighed and squeezed her. "Anything for you sweetheart, anything for you."

A month later Nick Collins was sitting at their dining room table. Sam did his best to be friendly but he just couldn't take how close they were. Practically had their own language but Andy was happy and that was all that mattered to him. Their friends welcomed him with open arms so he started joining them for drinks at the Penny.

A few months after Nick arrived Sam caught a big case and was working a lot of hours. He had missed a few dinners but Andy understood, she was a cop too after all. It had been a long day full of no leads and no Andy. It was her day off and he promised himself at the start of it he would leave at a reasonable time so they could have a nice night together. He groaned when he pulled up to see Nick's car in their driveway. He wasn't going to be an ass about it but Nick was going to have to go. He grabbed his bag and walked into their house. His worst nightmares coming true when he saw Andy and Nick wrapped around each other asleep on the couch. He felt hot tears prick his eyes. He walked back to their room and packed some of his clothes. They still hadn't moved when he walked back in.

He tried to control his anger. "Andy! I'm home."

She knew something was terribly wrong the moment she heard his voice. She looked up to see Nick staring back at her and they both jumped up.

Panic sat in as she turned to him. "Oh! God! Oh! God! Sam!"

Nick's heart was thundering. "Sam!"

He kept his eyes on Andy. "Get out of my house."

He had to do something. "But Sam it's..."

Sam practically yelled. "Now!"

He left quickly. Andy looked down to see a duffle bag. "Sam please."

He shook his head. "Don't. Just don't Andy. Of all people." He shook his head. "I tried to tell myself that this wouldn't happen when he said he was moving here. I thought we had something great."

Andy had never seen so much hurt and anger from Sam. "What we have is amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He turned his back and walked to the door. "You just did."

Andy chased him out the door. "Sam! Wait! You have to know I love you! Only you! Nothing happened. I swear! We fell asleep."

He threw his bag in the truck. "It's not just today Andy. I know you guys are close but there's a line and you both just crossed it. Think about how you'd feel if you'd seen me like that with Cruz." He climbed in his truck and drove away. He grabbed some food and went back to the barn.

Andy called him for hours but he wouldn't answer. He buried himself in the case until he couldn't see straight. It was well after 11 when his desk phone rang. He groaned. "Swarek."

It was Delgado. "You got a visitor."

He scrubbed his hand across his face. "I'm not here."

Delgado grunted. "He knew you'd say that and says that he'll do something to get arrested if you don't come out here."

He thought it was Andy and knew she could find her way in if she had remembered her badge. He hadn't expected Collins. He slowly walked to the front desk.

Nick was nervous as hell but he wouldn't let Andy loose Sam because of a misunderstanding. When Sam walked out he took a deep breath. "Sam..."

He growled. "You've got guts Collins, I'll give you that."

He jumped right in. "You can kick my ass or do whatever you need to do but I won't let things go south with you two because of a misunderstanding. I haven't known her as long as you have but I know enough to know she's the happiest I have ever seen her."

He let out a dry laugh. "Of course she called you."

Nick shook his head. "Traci called me. Told me I better fix it before she kicks my ass. Frankly I'm more afraid of her than I am of you. When we were in school she kicked some guy's ass for grabbing Andy's. Please. Talk to her." Sam held his death glare. He turned to leave but stopped and said. "And by the way, as much as I love Andy, you're more my type than she is. I moved here because my boyfriend got transferred with his job."

He was not expecting that. Nick had turned back around to walk out. "Collins!" He stopped. "You uhh...you should bring him by the Penny to meet everyone."

Nick didn't respond, he just walked out. Sam was half way to his office when he heard over the intercom. "Detective Swarek, you have _another_ visitor."

He knew it was her this time. No one else would be there looking for him. He walked back to the front and she was standing in the lobby. She looked horrible and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms but he couldn't. He was still too hurt.

Andy's heart was in her throat. "Sam. Please? We have to talk."

He sighed and nodded towards the door. She led the way out and he walked over to his truck, keeping his distance. "You should go home and get some rest. You have to work in the morning."

She felt like there was an ocean between them. "I don't care about work. I need you to talk to me. I want you to come home. Please?"

He sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. "I can't right now. I need some time."

Andy nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what to do." She started shifting around. "I can't go home. I can't sleep without you there. It's not even my home."

His heart thudded. "Andy, it _is_ your home. It's still _our_ home but I can't just act like this didn't hurt. He came and talked to me but seeing you intimate with another man...I just...I just can't get over that in a few hours." He watched her nod. "I have clothes and stuff for tomorrow. Take the truck home and get some sleep."

She finally took his keys. "Believe it or not I love you Sam."

He squeezed her hand. "I know and I love you."

Andy took the truck home, didn't get any sleep. She stayed on their sofa the rest of the night. Sam caught a few hours in an interview room. He finally gave up around 4:00 and went to the gym. A few rounds with the punching bag and he was feeling a little better. He took a shower and got ready to start his day.

Everyone started arriving for shift and Andy was nowhere to be found. Frank didn't mention her in Parade so Sam waited for a moment with Traci. "Nash, have you talked to her this morning?"

She gave him a small smile. "Left her on your sofa. She would've gotten herself or someone else hurt if she'd come in today."

He sighed heavily. "Thanks for looking out for her."

Traci nodded. "Always will. Look Sam, she's my best friend, _my sister_ and what she did was stupid but..."

He held up his hands. "Collins was here last night pleading her case or his case or whatever. I get that she didn't mean to do it but s _eeing_ her like that..." He shook his head. "Think of it in terms of walking into Jerry's place and finding him with his ex."

She scoffed. "I'd kill him _and_ her. I get it. I really do. Just don't leave her alone again tonight. She's pretty upset."

He sighed and nodded. "Thanks Nash." His next stop was Frank's office. He gave him a very general break down of why he needed to leave for a few hours. Frank told him to take an unmarked in case he was needed.

Ten minutes later he was pulling up to their house. He took a few minutes before he walked in. She was curled up in a ball on their sofa, crying. He sat down beside her and ran his hand up and down her arm. "Andy?" She began to cry more and he realized she was asleep. He shook her lightly. "Andy, sweetheart? Wake up." She whimpered a little. "Come on. It's me babe. Wake up."

She finally turned to him and her eyes were red and swollen. _"Sam?"_ Her voice came out in a squeak. "What are you doing here?"

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs, laid her down in their bed. She started to talk. "Shh!" He lay down with her and held her close. "Just sleep."

He felt her breathing even out after a few minutes. He kept her wrapped in his arms and he fell asleep too. Fortunately it was a slow day so he was never called in.

Andy woke up in a fog and jumped up in bed. "No! No! No!"

Her sudden movement startled Sam and grabbed her. "Hey! Hey! It's just me. Andy it's me."

His voice was calming. "Sam? What..."

He pulled her back down. "Just relax ok?" He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her. "Just breathe. Everything is ok."

She burrowed into him and frantically shook her head. "It's not ok! You're angry with me. I didn't mean to hurt you Sam. I swear!"

He kissed the top of her head. "I know Andy. I know. Calm down ok?"

He felt her slowly relax into him. "Don't hate me Sam."

He pulled back and cupped her face. "Andy, look at me." She shook her head. "Sweetheart. Please?" She finally looked up. "I could never hate you. I love you." She looked surprised and he smiled a little. "Just because that happened doesn't mean I'd stop loving you. I'm sure I'll do something that will hurt you one day and I hope that you would still love me."

Nothing else was said as she kissed him deeply. They made love and she fell asleep again. He slid out of bed and went to the kitchen. He called Frank while he made dinner. When she woke up she just knew she had been dreaming. She hadn't eaten all day so she walked into the kitchen. When she saw him cooking she stopped in her tracks. "Sam?"

He smiled. "Hey sleepy head. You hungry?" She nodded. "Good, should be ready in about 5 minutes. Why don't you set the table?"

She was sure she was dreaming. Instead of asking questions she grabbed what they would need and set the table. Five minutes later Sam was bringing out the food. He could tell she was still confused. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Not dreaming babe."

She finally cracked a little smile. "Whew!" He raised an eyebrow. "Best dream like that I've ever had."

Sam busted out laughing. "You are something else."


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few more days and they were back to normal. Their annual physicals were coming up and Sam was finding every excuse to get out of his.

Frank busted him at Parade. " _All_ officers _and_ detectives that have not gotten their physicals out of the way will not be working until they do." Groans around the room. He gave Sam a hard glare. "Serve, protect, and stop being babies."

Andy was standing next to Sam at the coffee station when Frank walked up. "Sammy, you're making me look bad. Go get it done." He walked off leaving Sam trying to come up with an excuse. "Today or else!" Frank yelled as he walked away.

He sighed as he made himself a coffee. Andy eyed him carefully. "Why haven't you gone yet?"

He sighed and looked around. "I umm...I don't like needles."

Andy smiled softly. "Want me to go with you"

He thought about telling her that was ridiculous, that he could go on his own but then said. "Would you?"

She'd nodded and squeezed his arm. "Always got your back. I'll get my stuff, you tell Frank."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a room waiting for a nurse. She giggled a little when Andy offered to go first. Another nurse came in and they took their blood at the same time. Sam was on his own for the rest of the tests.

A week later Sam got a call from one of the nurses. "Detective Swarek."

"Hi! This is Nurse Jones at Toronto General."

He was frowned a little. "How can I help you?"

She flipped through her papers. "I'm actually looking for the officer that came in with you. Officer McNally?"

Sam smiled, remembering how she was there for him. "She's my umm...girlfriend."

She smiled. "I umm...I really need to talk to her...about...I just really need to talk to her."

His heart stopped for a second. "Yeah. Ok. Hold on." Fortunately she was on desk. He walked out to her. "Babe..." She blushed and glared. He rolled his eyes. " _Officer McNally_ , it's for you." She looked at him funny when he passed her his cell. _"Hospital."_ He mouthed.

Now she was nervous. "Umm. Hello?" She gave the needed information to confirm her ID. "What's going on?"

Nurse Jones smiled. "We ran your blood work when you came in with the Detective. Ms. McNally it seems as though you're pregnant. Around 4 weeks." She heard the phone hit a hard surface. "Ms. McNally? Hello?"

Andy sat staring at the phone. Sam could hear the nurse calling her but she wouldn't pick it back up so he did. "This is Detective Swarek. Is everything ok?"

She couldn't break the confidentiality. "I'm sorry sir. You'll have to get that information from Ms. McNally. Is she ok?"

He couldn't read her for once in his life. "I umm...I don't know. She's just kind of staring off into space. I gotta go." He hung up and led her to an interview room. "Andy. Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She wouldn't look at him so he cupped her face and pulled her stare to him. "You're scaring me babe. What is it?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I...I'm...I'm pregnant."

She was completely floored by the ridiculous grin that spread across his face. "Really?" It barely came out in a whisper. She nodded. "Babe...that's...great."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Sam? We didn't...we never...talked about...this, about our future and stuff."

He pulled her into a hug. "In case you haven't noticed McNally I'm kind of in this for the rest of our lives." He felt her gasp. "Are you really that surprised?" He pulled back. "Is it not what you want?"

She answered with a passionate kiss that made him stagger. He backed them up to the table and they got lost in each other for a few minutes.

When he pulled back she was still crying but this time she was smiling too. "We're going to be parents."

He couldn't stop smiling as he slid his hand to her stomach. "I know you're scared." She bit her lip as she nodded. "I am too but we're going to be different than them." He squatted and kissed her stomach. "So much better Andy. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her stomach again.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much Sam. Our baby is so lucky to have you for a dad."

He stood up and kissed her softly. "Best mom in the world."

He saw the nervous look. "Can we wait to tell everyone? You know, except for Frank."

He understood even Sarah had waited until the end of her first trimester. "We can wait. We don't even have to tell Frank right now if you don't want to. I can get you assigned to the D's for a little bit with this carjacking case."

She nodded, not usually liking when he did that. "I'll make an appointment when I get back to the desk."

As if on cue Frank's voice boomed. "Anybody seen McNally?"

Sam chuckled when she jumped. "It's going to be fine." He led her to the door and they stepped out. "Right here Frank."

He glared at both of them. "Swarek? McNally? I sure hope there's a good reason the two of you are in there when she's supposed to be on desk."

He shook his head at his best friend. "Just taking a call from the doctor."

Frank nodded. "And?"

He held back a smile. "What was it babe?" He looked to Andy. "Lucky to have me?" He shook his head. "Fine specimen?" Andy was giggling and Frank was glaring hard. "No! I remember now. They broke the mold."

Frank snorted. "That is for damn sure. Back to work you two!" As they walked by he bumped his shoulder against Sam's and shook his head.

Andy couldn't get an appointment for two weeks. No one seemed to notice that she wasn't drinking anymore when they were at the Penny. To avoid any questions about both of them missing Parade they scheduled her appointments on their days off. At the end of her first trimester they decided to tell everyone. They were in Parade when it happened.

Frank didn't have a reason to assign anyone to desk. "Who wants to volunteer for Booking?"

Andy and Sam had already agreed to tell them so she took the opportunity. "I'll do it sir."

Frank was surprised. "You hate Booking McNally."

She squeezed Sam's hand. "I know but I might as well get used to it."

Everyone turned when Frank said. "Why is that McNally?"

Sam smiled. "Because we're pregnant."

The room erupted in cheers and congratulations. Sam had been ready to propose for a while when they found out about the baby. The day after her first appointment he asked Nick and Traci to help him ring shop. He and Nick had become pretty good friends once they worked things out. Now that he had the ring he just had to figure out where and how to propose.

Sam was walking through the bullpen when he heard a familiar voice. "Samantha Swarek!"

He chuckled and turned around. "Charlie Walsh!" They hugged. "How are you?" The last time he'd seen him was right before his last UC but they talked several times a month.

Charlie looked Sam over. "Great. Here you're doing pretty good too. My little girl tells me you're going to be a father in a few months."

His face spilt in a grin as he nodded. "Yes sir. Meant to call you it's just been crazy around here. We've got about 4 months to go. She's in the lounge; she'd love to see you." They walked in to find Andy getting some juice.

Sam nodded for Charlie to say something. "Hey sweetheart!"

Andy sighed and turned around saying. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't..." She couldn't believe it. "Charlie!" She hugged him tight. "When did you get in?"

After he retired he'd moved to Winnipeg. He would make a trip back a few times a year to see Traci and Leo. "Just came in a few hours ago." He smiled as Sam and Andy wrapped an arm around the other. "I always knew you guys would find your way back to each other. I'm really happy for you two. When's the wedding?"

Sam nearly choked on his coffee. "Uhh...umm..."

Andy rescued him with. "We've just been focusing the baby for now."

Charlie eyed Sam and Sam hoped he understood the look he was giving him. "Ok. I'm sure you'll let me know."

They gave him a few days with Traci and Leo before they all went out to dinner. They ate and talked for hours. They were climbing into bed when Andy said. "Sam, boy or girl I would like to name the baby after Charlie."

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." Sometime later he jolted awake and the red numbers on the clock read 4:45 a.m. He tried to be quiet when he slipped out of bed and went to answer the door.

Frank had been at dinner with the rest of them and couldn't believe he had to deliver this news. Sam opened the door to find his boss and best friend. "Frank?"

He took a deep breath and his voice cracked when he said. "It's Charlie, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No. No Frank. We just left him a few hours ago."

Andy had heard the noise and made her way to the door. "Frank? What's going on?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he told Sam and Andy that Charlie had been shot during a robbery and was critical. They changed as quickly as possible and rushed to the hospital with Frank. Andy went immediately to Traci and Sam stood close by with Noelle and the guys.

Several hours later a doctor finally came out and everyone gathered around. He hadn't been a cop in years but people remembered him. "Detective Walsh came in with two gunshot wounds to his chest." Sam was holding onto Traci and Andy as they held onto each other. "I...I'm very sorry but there was too much damage. We did everything we could but he's gone."

Traci collapsed and took Sam and Andy down with her. Their other friends knelt with them and tried to be of some comfort. They left a few hours later, Jerry taking Traci home with a promise he'd call if they could help. Sam held Andy as she cried herself to sleep. He was worried about the stress on the baby but there was nothing he could do. He didn't sleep at all that night as he held Andy through her fitful night's sleep.

The next morning he dropped her off at Traci's and went to the station to help Jerry with Charlie's case. They took a break at lunch and took some food to the ladies. Traci wouldn't eat and Andy didn't want to but Sam reminded her she wasn't just eating for herself anymore. They brought as much of the case home with them as they could. Andy helped with arranging Charlie's funeral. He would get a full departmental service.

Sam, Oliver, Jerry, Frank, and Noelle were to be Pallbearers. Andy wanted to be one as well but Sam wouldn't agree to it because of the strain on her body. Nick offered to do it in Andy's place. The morning of the service was quiet at their house. Andy hadn't said much the last few days and he didn't push her. He watched her from the bedroom door. She was standing in front of their mirror looking at her ever growing bump.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her temple. "You're beautiful." He rested his hands on her stomach. "Both of you."

She leaned back against him. "I love you."

He turned her around and kissed her softly. "I love you. We're going to be ok." She nodded and kissed him back.

They stood there for a few minutes holding each other, finally he said. "We need to go babe."

She took a deep breath and stepped back. "Ok."

The sea of dress blues was astounding. Andy and Sam joined Traci, Jerry and Leo on the front row. Many people spoke about Charlie and shared stories of working with him including Sam.

He looked out over the sea of blue as he spoke. "Charlie Walsh was the best cop I've ever known and that's saying a lot. But he was an even better man, he saved my life. I met him when I was 16 and..." He let out a dry chuckle. "of course I was up to no good. Charlie sat me down and told me he could help me; taught me a man could be good, kind, fair. I took his offer and because of that, I am the man I am today."

Everyone gathered at the Penny afterwards for a private party.

Sam and Jerry had been working around the clock since the day Charlie died and they finally got a good lead. Charlie's watch and money clip had been stolen when he was shot. Two weeks later it turned up at a pawn shop and the owner called 15 Division. Frank gathered everyone in the Parade room and they laid out the plans.

Sam was strapping on his vest when Andy walked in. "What are you doing?"

He checked his gun and slid it in his holster. "I gotta go Andy." He could see the terrified look. "Babe, Charlie was more of a father to me in the 8 years that I knew him than my own was in the first 16 years. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even be a cop. I wouldn't have you." He touched her stomach. "Either of you."

She smiled and wiped the tears away. "I know." She ran her hand across his. "I love you. Please be careful."

He wrapped her in a hug. "I love you and I promise I will come home unharmed."

They executed the raid on John Mason's house and took him down without any issues. The gun that was used to shoot Charlie was found in the house.

Sam was in court the day Andy went into labor. They had taken a break for lunch when his phone went off. "Swarek."

It was the first time in months that Traci had really smiled. "It's time Sam."

He apologized to the prosecutor and took off to the hospital, lights and sirens. At midnight Charlie Rebecca Swarek was born and three months later Sam and Andy were married.

Andy stood in their basement getting her hair done. Traci was sitting beside her. "You ok sweetie?"

She smiled goofily. "Yeah. I really am. It's been a long year but I'm so happy."

Traci squeezed her hand. "You guys deserve it. You look so great together and you have an absolutely beautiful daughter."

She smiled as she watched Sarah play with Charlie. "It's perfect."

An hour later she was standing in position, on Nick's arm. "You look amazing Andy. You and Sam are going to have a great life together."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you and Traci."

He walked her down the aisle to Sam. "Congratulations brother."

They shook hands. "Thanks. I'm glad you could do this for her, for us. It means a lot."

Andy smiled as she looked into Sam's eyes. "Hi!" She said softly.

His smiled made his eyes crinkle. "Hey!" His eyes raked over her. "You look breathtaking."

Her skin flushed red. "James Bond's got nothing on my husband."

Sam blushed a little himself and chuckled. He ran his tongue across his teeth. "You ready to make this official?"

She nodded. "Ready to mark you for life. We do this now, there's no going back."

He turned serious. "I don't want to go back. I've wanted this for longer than I can remember."

He turned them to the priest. "Today we are gathered to celebrate the love of Sam and Andy. Their friends, their _family_ will tell you they have a love fairytales are written about. Never have I seen two people so in love and so devoted to another. It's my great pleasure to be here today to bear witness to and bless this union. They have chosen to say their own vows." He turned to Sam. "Go ahead."

Sam cleared his throat. "Sweetheart." He kissed her hand. "I've loved you for a long time. There was a time when I thought not being in your life would be better for you. A really wise man told me I was an idiot for letting you go. He was right but I think we found each other again when we were supposed to. We have an absolutely beautiful little girl and an amazing life. There's no one else I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye around, especially not the bride. "Oh! Sam!" She sniffed. "You've always been there for me, at my worst and my best. You've always put other people's happiness over your own. You are the greatest man I have ever known; kind, loving, brave. Our children will never doubt the love of their father. There's no one else I want to share the rest my life with. I love you so much."

They exchanged rings and _I do's._ "I now present you Sam and Andy Swarek." They walked back down the aisle to cheers.

The photographer took pictures while things were being set up for the reception. Neither could pick a song for their first dance so Oliver took matters into his own hands. They were asked to go to the dance floor. "Hey everybody! I just want to say how happy I am for Sammy and Andy." Everyone cheered. "They had a hard time picking a song so I happily volunteered." Sam glared at him. "Now buddy, don't look at me like that. I promise I didn't do anything too crazy." Everyone laughed. "Ok. So first song is from Sammy to Andy."

Sam didn't recognize the song, Country music not being his type but he liked the words and soon took Andy in his arms and started moving.

 

_**Joe Nichol's** _ **"Gimmie That Girl"**

Hang up that red dress,  
Let down your hair,  
Cancel those reservations  
Don't need to go nowhere.  
As good as your looking right now,  
Girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me.

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
That's the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
That's the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

Gimme the girl that's beautiful,  
Without a trace of makeup of on,  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
Singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
Starring in her own little show,  
Gimme the girl the rest of the world,  
Ain't lucky enough to know.

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
That's the you that I like best,  
Gimme that girl.  
Gimme that girl lovin up on me,  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
That's the you I wanna see,  
Gimme that girl, gimme that girl.  
 _[repeat]_

 

Andy giggled as Sam spun her around, showing a side he normally never would. He smiled and laughed with her. "I really do love you." They kissed.

As the song was ending Oliver's voice boomed again. "See? That wasn't too bad." Sam chuckled and nodded. "Now this next one is of course to Sammy from Andy."

 

**"Smile" by Uncle Kracker**

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

 _[Chorus:]_  
You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

_[Chorus]_

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

_[Chorus]_

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile

 

They were surprised at how fitting the songs were. After their dances their friends joined them on the dance floor. They had a great night. Their honeymoon was a week in Puerto Rico and the Shaw's kept Charlie.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy came home to find Sam and Charlie playing in the yard. Oliver and Zoe had given her a Slip and Slide for her third birthday. It was rare when they didn't work the same schedule but today had been one of those days. Sam kept Charlie home with him to have a little father/daughter time. Andy giggled as she watched the two of them slide while holding hands and laughing. This carefree Sam was a side he only showed to his family. Andy snuck inside and changed into a bathing suit then joined her family.

A few months later Sam and some of the guys from 15 were playing a charity basketball game with some other cops from 27. It was a big neighborhood event and pretty much everyone was there. Dov and Chris were on duty but had stopped by to watch a little of the game. They stopped at a store for licorice and ginger ale. When Dov walked in he spoke to the store owner who was outside straightening things on the sidewalk.

He then spoke to the young kid behind the counter as he looked for the junk food. "Do you guys have any licorice?" The kid seemed a little sketchy so Dov said. "Do you work here?"

The kid looked nervous when he answered. "Yeah."

Dov's instincts told him something was very wrong. "Yeah?" He looked around. "Do you mind stepping out from behind the counter please?" The kid kept looking around but didn't move. "I asked you to step out from behind the counter." He made a move and Dov said. "Show me your hands." The kid dropped behind the counter and Dov yelled. "Hey!" He jumped back using a shelf as cover. He pulled his gun and yelled for the kid to stand up as he called in for backup.

He kept yelling for the kid to stand up as he tried to get the store owner to go back outside. He could see Chris making his way across the street to help. The kid popped up and fired a gun. Dov fired back and the kid dropped. Chris called for an ambulance as Dov made his way around the corner to check on the kid.

Frank was playing in the game and didn't know that his phone was going crazy. This was one of the worst things that could happen to a cop. Jerry was called to the scene along with IAB. No one could find the gun the kid had. He kept trying to call Frank but no answer. He tried Noelle next because he knew she was there. She finally answered her phone and Jerry told her what had happened. Before she could get his attention gun shots rang out and people started screaming. It was chaos as people started running.

Sam and the others instinctively ran for their families. He yelled as he scanned the scattering crowd. "ANDY! CHARLIE!"

Andy had let Charlie go play with some of the other kids because she was getting restless. She heard the shots ring out and she ran for Charlie. When she found her she was on the ground bleeding. "NO! NO! NO!" She grabbed her daughter up. "CHARLIE!" Her shoulder was bleeding and she was crying for her and Sam. Andy scanned the crowd looking for her husband. "SAM!"

He pushed through the crowd and he finally found Andy and Charlie. His heart stopped when he saw his daughter bleeding and his wife trying to stop it. He called for an ambulance as he ran to join them. He dropped beside Andy and took over keeping pressure until an ambulance arrived. Within minutes the place was surrounded by uniformed cops and several ambulances.

Charlie was stabilized and Sam sent Andy with her in the ambulance. "I need you Sam."

He cupped her face trying to get her as calm as possible. "I promise I will be right behind you. Oliver and I will be in the truck."

Oliver loaded Zoe into their car. "You follow us to the hospital. Do you understand?" Zoe was hysterical but nodded. "Alright." He kissed her hard. "I love you."

The ER at Toronto General was a madhouse. Ten other people were shot at the game; two other kids and the rest were off duty cops. Luckily none of the shots were fatal. Charlie was taken back to an observation room. Her shot was a through and through. Sam found Andy by her side crying when he ran in. The doctor had given Charlie something for the pain and they were getting her ready for surgery.

Sam kissed her head as the doctor checked on her. "Mommy and Daddy are here sweetie. We love you very much. Everything is going to be ok." His chest constricted as she whimpered for him. He looked pleadingly at the doctor. "Is she going to be ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "She's very lucky Mr. Swarek. We're going to stitch up both sides of the wound and keep her overnight just to make sure." He could see how upset Andy was. "I promise she is going to be just fine Mrs. Swarek."

Andy sniffed and nodded. "Ok."

Sam took Andy in his arms and held her tight as they wheeled their little girl out. He barely whispered. _"Thank you."_

Hours later Charlie was in her own room and sleeping in Andy's arms. All of their friends were sitting with them. Frank filled them in on what had happened and everyone was worried about the outcome for Dov. Much later Jerry finally came to give them the news that Dov had been cleared and the guys that did the drive-by had been found.

Sam knew he should feel some comfort but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything but anger as he watched his baby girl sleep in a hospital bed and his wife cry until she had a headache. Their friends eventually took their own families home. He sat at Charlie's bedside and watched her cuddled up to Andy. The next morning they got to take Charlie home and they took a week off to be with her.

A month had passed since the shooting and Charlie didn't even seem to remember. Sam and Andy wished they could forget so easily. He had been quieter than normal and she knew he'd talk when he was ready.

They were cuddled together in bed after putting Charlie down for the night. "I'm putting in my papers."

Andy sat up and turned. "What?" He nodded. "Just like that? Without talking to me about it?"

He sat up and took her hand. "I am talking to you about it right now sweetheart."

She shook her head and covered his hand with hers. "No. You're telling me like you've already made up your mind. Why Sam?"

He kissed her hand. "Andy, after I let you go I never thought I'd be a husband much less a father. Seeing our little girl lying there ..." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, shaking his head he said _. "I...I just can't do this anymore."_

She could see he'd made up his mind. "What about me?" He looked confused. "Do you want me to quit too?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "No sweetheart. I've got so much more time in this than you. I just feel, no I _KNOW_ this is what's right for me. I want to do this. I'm ready."

She couldn't believe he wanted this. She had to find a way to prove to him that he was wrong. She caressed his cheek. "Why don't we take some time, some _real time_ as a family? You've got tons of vacation time. I've got about a month's worth and a few weeks of personal time. We could go visit my cousin Steve in Hawaii."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I'm not going to change my mind though."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Ok."

They decided to have everyone over for dinner to break the news. The kids were out in the yard playing and the adults were sitting around on the deck while Sam grilled. They knew that there would be no easy way to tell them so they just jumped in.

His friends could tell something was going on because he was quieter than normal. Andy was resting with her back against his chest. "We have some news."

Traci practically bounced in her seat. "You're pregnant?"

Both chucked and shook their heads. Sam gripped her tighter as he said. "I never thought I would say I don't want to be a cop anymore." Everyone gasped. "Fifteen years on the job, some of the greatest friends I could hope or ask for." He took a deep breath. This was really hard for him. "I always wanted this life with Andy but when I let her go I never thought I'd get her back. Now...now I just want to spend some time with her and Charlie. I've had enough of the bad guys. Just want to be with my girls."

Dov popped up with. "What about Andy?"

She squeezed Sam's hands. "I don't know. I never imagined doing this without him. So that's why we're taking some time off. We'll be putting in a formal request on Monday but we wanted to tell all of you; our friends, our _family_ first."

Oliver couldn't believe it. "What are you going to do?"

She looked up at Sam and he said. "We're going to go visit Andy's cousin in Hawaii."

That bit of news caused an uproar. Traci's voice cracked when she said. "How long?"

Andy shrugged. "We haven't given ourselves a time frame. We've arranged for the utilities to be turned off at the first of next month and our mail will be forwarded. If you guys would just maybe check on the house we'd really appreciate that."

Oliver spoke for everyone. "Anything you guys need."

Sam could see it was as tough for their friends as it was for them. "Thanks. We really appreciate how great you guys are." He sighed. "I...I just...Thank you."

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, everyone processing the news. Monday morning they turned in their requests. It took a month to finish getting everything worked out and packed up. The night before they left their friends had a private party for them at the Penny. The next afternoon they flew to Hawaii. Sam had never really thought about going there until Andy suggested it. He had his truck shipped there so they wouldn't have to worry about transportation. Charlie was a little too young to realize exactly what was going on but she was loving the flight and had fun looking out the window. Sam was happy to sit in the aisle seat since he wasn't thrilled with the flying. The excitement of the flight wore off after a few hours and Charlie fell asleep in Sam's lap.

Andy moved over and curled up to them. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with Charlie's hair. "You ok?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah. Good. Great actually." He kissed the top of her head. "Really looking forward to all of this. How about you? I know that you're giving up a lot."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "Right here, right now. This is all I need; you and our beautiful daughter. I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

He smiled and brushed his nose across hers. "I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

Sam held both of them close as they slept through the rest of the flight. He gently shook Andy when the pilot announced they would be landing in 30 minutes. They did their best to not wake Charlie up but the landing was a little rough. Andy carried Charlie off the plane while Sam carried their bags.

They made their way to baggage claim and were surprised by their welcoming committee. Andy waved at Steve and his crew. They hugged. "Hey cousin."

Sam and Steve shook hands. "Good to finally have you guys here. "

Sam shook hands with Danny and Chin Ho. "Danno. Chin. Good to see you guys."

The guys were mushy over Charlie. Steve poked at her. "Hey beautiful! You must be Charlie?" Charlie nodded shyly as she partially hid her face. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Steve."

Charlie finally flashed her own Swarek dimples. "Teve!"

He laughed and nodded. "That's right." He pointed to the others. "This is Danno and Chin Ho."

They shook hands with her. "Anno. Chin."

Steve and Chin helped get their luggage. "We brought your truck."

Sam smiled. "Thanks guys."

They all walked out and Charlie cheered. "Beast!"

Andy giggled when the guys gave them a funny look. "We call it the silver beast."

Everyone loaded up and Steve said. "You guys follow us. We'll show you to Kono's house. She's there getting everything ready."

Steve and Kono had insisted that they stay at Kono's. She spent most of her time at Steve's anyway and would be happy to let them stay there. Sam followed them across the island and was blown away at the house they pulled up to.

He looked over to Andy who was staring open mouthed. "Wow! Sam."

He squeezed her hand. "I know."

Kono and a man they had never seen came walking out to meet them. He was introduced as Kamekona. The guys helped carry their things inside while Kono gave them a tour.

Sam shook his head. "We can't stay here. Kono, this is your home."

She smiled as she wrapped an arm around Steve. "It's really ok. I never stay here. I was getting ready to put it up for sale when Steve said you guys were coming to stay for a little while. I think it would be perfect for you guys."

Sam thanked her as he watched Charlie run around pointing out things and squealing as Andy chased her. He laughed and shook his head. "Thanks. All of you guys. It really means a lot."

Steve clapped him on the back. "You're family brother. I know I haven't spent a lot of time with Andy over the years but I know you took care of her and I can't thank you enough for being there for her."

He continued to watch his girls. "I was stupid to let her go once. I won't make that mistake again and I'll do anything to make her happy and to keep them safe."

Steve understood that feeling. "Charlie seems to be doing really well. Andy's happy. You've got nothing to worry about Sam. You guys will have a great time here. Who knows? Maybe you'll even want to move here."

He smiled as he watched Charlie run around. "I think it'll be a good change for all of us."

They took a few days to get settled and then started exploring the island. Steve and the gang took them to a Luau, Kono tried to teach them to surf, and Danno introduced Charlie to Grace. After two months of island life they decided to make it permanent. They flew back to Toronto to see their friends and pack up their home.

Sam stood in the living room with Oliver and Jerry as they packed up everything. No one was taking the permanent move very well. Oliver shook his head as he watched everything happen. "I just can't believe it. You've lived here your whole life Sammy."

He nodded. "I know. But I'm doing it for my family brother. You'd do anything for Zoe and the girl's right?" Oliver nodded. "You guys can come see us anytime. It's a beautiful place."

Jerry had been really quiet. "What is Andy going to do about work?"

Sam smiled and looked around. "We're going to tell you guys tonight at dinner. We're pregnant." He shrugged. "She's putting work off for a while. Steve's offered her a spot with them so who knows."

His friends hugged and congratulated him. That night everyone gathered at the Shaw's for dinner. Sam and Andy shared the news about her pregnancy and everyone was thrilled. By the end of the month they were back in Hawaii. Dov and Chris moved in to their old house. Sam was glad that it was someone they knew. They bought Kono's house and did a little work to make it their own. He and Andy did part time work with Five-0, all office work. He was sitting on their deck with their new puppy Boo, watching Andy and Charlie play on the beach. His life had changed so much in the last few years and he couldn't be happier. He walked out with Boo following close behind to join his family and his little girl squealed when he scooped her up. "Let's go for a walk."

He put her on his shoulders and took Andy's hand. She sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful here."

He kissed her head. "Especially with the two of you here." He could feel her shake her head. "I'm serious. Wouldn't be here without you two." He slid his hand to her stomach. "You three."

She looked up at him. "Ready to find out what we're having next?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm happy no matter what."

She knew he meant it. "Me too."

The next week they found out they were having a boy. Sam was over the moon and called their friends to tell them. Andy's birthday was coming up and Sam wanted to throw a surprise party for her. All of their friends were flying in. Kamekona threw a Luau in their backyard and everyone had a great time. Four months later Andy gave birth to Elijah James Swarek. She eventually went back to work and joined Five-0 while Sam happily stayed at home with the kids.

 


End file.
